Searching for Goodbye
by UnderstandableChaos
Summary: It turned out that Bella was meant for Jasper. Happily ever after-no. Fed up, Bella fled from the Cullen's leaving all of them behind. Jasper has searched but she has always slipped through his fingers. Time for Major Whitlock to appear.
1. Chapter 1

The two figures regarded each other silently. They were nothing but shadows in the middle of the crowd.

Red eyes piercing into brown.

**So, Venice, huh?**

The smaller of the two figures spoke. Her brown eyes shined, the city lights reflecting the unshed tears in her eyes.

_Yes. Venice. _

The taller man held a regal air, as though he really didn't care for the moment, but the fact that he stayed was enough invitation for the other.

**Do you like it here? **

_Yes, it has a certain taste. _

**What does it taste like? **

_Cherries, with a hint of alcohol. Don't cringe, you know who I am. _

**You also know who I am. **

_Yes. I am painfully aware of the fact, Bella. _

**Cut the crap, were you searching for me?**

_No. I was in the mindset that you were searching for me. _

**I have a phone, an email, an address, yet you fly all the way here and search for me in a crowd of almost one point six million people? **

_I missed you. _

**You were the reason I moved away in the first place, Jasper. **

_Calling would never give me the satisfaction of smelling you, feeling your emotions and if you let me, touch you. _

**Goodbye, Jasper. **

**.**_._**.**_._**.**_._**.**_._**.**_._**.**_._**.**_._..**...**.**...**.

**Jasper, do you remember when I told you that I loved you for the first time?**

_I can never forget. You were wearing the same exact dress that you are wearing now and your hair was in a messy bun. _

**Damn, your vampire memory. Anyways, you do remember that I was still with Edward? **

_Yes. _

**I broke his heart, Jaz. What if I break yours too?**

_You aren't capable of doing that. _

**Yes. I am. **

**_..._**

_Alice, what are you telling me, she just left? _

She told me not to tell you where or when she would be there. She did give me this note.

**Goodbye, Jasper. **

_Is this all that she gave you?_

Yes.

...

_Dammit, Bella, why do you keep on running?_

**Why do you always follow?**

_I love you. _

**Liar. You told me yourself that this mating pull is made from only sexual drive, you told me yourself that you would never love me. **

_I have changed my mind. _

**If you love me, let me go. **

_I can't. _

**Goodbye, Jasper. **

**...**

**Hello, this is 's office at Metoyer's law firm, how may I help you?**

_Bella, will you please listen to me. _

_..._

_Bella? _

_Damn. _

_..._

_Jasper Whitlock speaking?_

**Goodbye, Jasper. **

**.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.**

Bella had disappeared from his radar, once and for all it seemed.

Jasper was tired.

He was going to find her, and goodbye would not be her answer.

U.C.


	2. Chapter 2

~*1*~  
The figure stood motionless in the middle of the London crowd. He was almost a statue, only how eyes betraying that he was living. Back and forth they went, scanning with the precision of a computer. Although, it was only for the humans that he moved his eyes just to make it seem that he was looking for something. His nose was the real organ at work. It was wrinkled at the moment, his patience wearing thin at the tantalizing smell of blood. He had been a vegetarian for the better part of month, and frankly it didn't suit him. Blood was just too good to be thrown away. Just as Peter's story of living comfortably, away from all of the war was too good to be true. Thinking of him, where the hell was that rascal?  
"Whitlock, oy, Major."  
Whitlock spun his head trying to locate the source. He was about a head taller than anyone there, but the source was nowhere to be seen.  
Whitlock decided to turn to the last resort of finding someone. Emotions. He thought it odd, the fact that even in the bleak day, many of them were happy. There was just one source that was on the edge of hysteria. Peter. Even without being seen, he managed to annoy the hell out of Whitlock. A woman's hat poked out of the crowed, which was odd because many women weren't nearly capable of growing to such heights.  
"What are you doing? Why do I see women's garb on your body?" hissed the Major. Peter's eyes twinkled with mischief.  
"C'mon, loosen up, you need to learn how to have fun, not all of us are in the army all of the time."  
Whitlock stood rigid, waiting for an explanation to come from his long time companion. Suddenly, Peters voice turned from a manly low, to a womanly high.  
"Walk with me, will you dear?" Peter chirped, and took Jasper by the arm. Peter's face was covered behind a veil, and given that he was a considerably small man, a very convincing woman could be made from him.  
So, they walked.  
And walked.  
Walked some more.  
Finally, they turned down a small alley.  
"Where are you leading me, you cross-changer?"  
Major Whitlock was displeased with his situation. He was a fighting machine, able to withstand almost any opponent. Yet, a woman was something that he would never lay a hand on, in public.  
Peter took out a syringe with a violet color liquid inside. Major Whitlock was taken aback by the mundane attack, and when Peter plunged it into his neck it surprised him even more when it pierced his skin.  
"We agree that you need a change of personality, _Jasper." _

~•~ Bella~•~

Present Day

Today has found me in a rather miserable state. Today entered quietly, while I was still sleeping. It didn't let me see the sun nor did it provide warm weather. I was late for everything that I could possibly be late for and the tea tasted absolutely horrible. Yet, at the end of today, the one thing of day had the indecency to injure fifteen more people, thus adding to my despair and work.

Today, also reminded me of a family. A family that I thought that I was once part of, but now am only the weak link that broke them.

The small walk in clinic that I work in was full today. Children with yellow eyes, old men clinging to their chests and even women who didn't have the energy to properly get dressed were everywhere.

"Marla, will you please prepare the syringe, I must make sure that this child is vaccinated from whooping cough."

There were only two of us working here. Two doctors amongst two hundred in pain. It hurt me but I must remain professional if I have any desire to see that people are well.

I turned to the child in front of me. Her skin was marred by cuts and bruises, and her hair was matted with caked dirt and even blood. I could smell it from where I stood, a few feet away.

"What is your name?" I asked her, in her home language. I have been traveling so much that I don't have an inkling as to what language it is. Only that she can understand what I am saying.

"Alice." she whispered.

Quickly, I cleaned a patch of skin and injected her with the vaccine. Whilst doing that, I inquired about her family.

"I have a brother named Jasper and a little sister named Bella. Edward is my dad. My mom died a long time ago."

I smiled. Coincidences happen.

"What brings you here?"

"I need headache medicine. My father works at a factory and the noise is making his head hurt a lot. We can't afford alcohol. My friend told me that you fixed her mom for almost no cost."

She spoke quickly, as though she knew I was pressed for time. In her little shaking hand, she held out a few coins and asked that I take them.

After providing her with a bottle of Advil, I hugged her and slipped the money back into her pocket.

This is why I loved my job.

When Deri came to start her shift, I was exhausted. The clinic had finally cleared up a bit and only three people remained in the waiting room. Marla was almost asleep, and I told her to hit the sack. Deri was going to have to operate without a nurse.

"So, what do we have right now?" she asked as she was putting on her doctor coat.

"A man with signs of pneumonia, a woman with cut that needs to be stitched and an alcoholic claiming that he has found god." I checked things off on my clipboard even though I was too tired to acknowledge what in the world they even were.

"Marla was telling me that we had almost fifty people here, how in the universe did you manage them all?"

I smiled mischievously.

"Magic."

Deri huffed and went to her first patient of the night.

~*~ Whitlock~*~ Present Day

Today, Major Whitlock seeked the attention of a woman. He had counted to fifty before prowling the bars of New York and hooking up with some slut. Fifty years since he last felt the thrill of sexual attention.

Something was different.

No matter how many times Whitlock kissed her, no matter how many times he tasted her he was never satisfied. She wasn't right. Blond hair, blue eyes, legs that never seemed to end. This wasn't right, and the monster inside him screamed in frustration.

He wanted brown eyes. He wanted brown locks. He wanted Bella.

Even the name itself brought lust into his mind.

Damn her.

She with her beautiful voice had gotten him chained to her. _Mated_.

Whitlock growled. She was going to have to pay for what she had done him, making him search for fifty fucking years. Still, he hadn't found her.

You know what made him angrier? The fact that he had to share his body with a weakling who called himself Jasper. Jasper who wanted nothing more to live a calm life of a human, feeding on chicken blood.

Poor heartbroken Jasper who wasn't doing anything to find Bella.

Whitlock smirked as he looked down at the sleeping girl.

Jasper was going to have a lot to explain when he woke up.

~*~ Jasper~*~

Whitlock has been causing Jasper more trouble lately. First, there was the innocent man that he killed in an alleyway. Then there was the criminal who he seemingly tortured for a night before chaining him to my door. Then there was this.

He had sex with a blonde stripper.

Waking up after Whitlock has been in Jasper's body is nothing short of a nightmare. Everything around him has been messed up, and Jasper liked cleanliness. His whole apartment had been trashed and he had even broken his flat screen t.v.

Two polar opposites. One body.

Fuck Peter and his stupid experiments.

Jasper stood up from the corner that he had been sitting in, where Whitlock left him to wake up. Venturing over to the woman that gently snored in his bed, he pondered on what to do with her. He felt a wave of guiltiness sweep over him. Bella was not something he could over in a matter if fifty years. He was still loyal to her, and the fact that the body he inhabited had been sexually active with another woman made him feel like a weight had been dropped on his shoulders.

Not that she would care.

She probably had found a partner and was living her life away somewhere in a pocket of the earth that he couldn't find.

He saw a small folded not lying inbetween the breasts of the woman. Gently taking it, he saw that Whitock had violently scribbled on five words.

We have to find Bella.

**_Twilight by Stephanie Meyer_**

**_So, here is another one of my story ideas that I have planned for along time. Thank you for the reviews and favs and follows. _**

**_Not Beta'd, but I have tried to find all of the mistakes. _**

**_REVIEWERS WILL GET A SMALL PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AS A TOKEN OF MY APPRECIATION!_**

**_U.C._**


End file.
